Most artificial fishing lures are currently produced from synthetic non-degradable polymer composites. These polymer composites are typically made from silicon rubber or polyvinylchloride that is mixed with low molecular weight plasticizers. Unfortunately, these lures do not degrade when they are discarded into the environment, and thus become aquatic pollutants. Also, if a fish consumes a released lure, the lure will remain undigested in its gastrointestinal tract and will block its normal digestion of food. This stunts fish growth and could eventually kill the fish. As the number of fishermen increase, the above problems will magnify and artificial non-degradable synthetic lures will become more unacceptable.
Degradable fishing lures produced from natural and/or food grade ingredients have been developed and are commercially available. These lures degrade in water, but have disadvantages that have limited their acceptance by fishermen. Most sport and commercial fishermen will not accept degradable fishing lures unless, during short-term water exposure, they have physical properties similar to existing non-degradable artificial fishing lures. In particular, degradable fishing lures from natural or food grade ingredients may lack one or more of the following physical properties: (1) high flexibility and elasticity for proper lure movement through the water, (2) toughness and cohesive strength that enables a hook to be retained after the lure is repeatedly stressed from water impacts during castings and water drag forces during trolling, and (3) a surface topology that mimics the feel and appearance of live baits. In addition, the properties of a degradable fishing lure should not rapidly change when it is removed from its packaging or during several hours of fishing. Food based artificial lures may be perishable on long term storage and typically, either lose water on air exposure and become brittle or absorb water on water immersion and quickly become too soft to be acceptable fishing lures.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fishing lure that has the properties of high flexibility and elasticity for proper lure movement through the water, toughness and cohesive strength that enables a hook to be retained after the lure is repeatedly stressed from water impacts during castings and water drag forces during trolling, and a surface topology that mimics the feel and appearance of live baits and that degrades after prolonged exposure to water.
Further, there is a need to provide a fishing lure that degrades after prolonged exposure to water and that is a composite of different materials that can be selected to provide a desired degree of flexibility, elasticity, hardness, toughness, cohesive strength and slippery feel. Further, there is a need to provide a fishing lure that contains a fish attractant that can be released gradually during exposure to water.
Further, there is a need to provide a water-degradable fishing lure that is stable during long term storage.